


格查尔

by xsdc



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsdc/pseuds/xsdc
Summary: 旧文。关于一座不该存在的城市。





	1. Chapter 1

0、

当夜神走进这座城市时，这里的街道还充满了人流。  
人们来来往往，集市里充满了议论价格的声响，没有人注意到这位神祇的到来，他完美地融入了这座城市并不喧嚣的喧嚣之中。  
他沿着道路一直行走，黑曜石色的双眼能将四周的景色都彻底凝固，他像个凡人那样打量着城市的风景，抬起头，赞叹位于视野远处羽蛇王宫的辉煌。  
——它的辉煌就是这座城市的辉煌，也是羽蛇神的辉煌。  
夜之神赞美着这样的景色，他赞美它，勾起唇角以最为恶毒的微笑给予它赞歌。  
没有人注意到夜之神的来临。  
他缓缓地迈开脚步，走进了城市川流不息的人潮。

——从这一天起，这座城市里的格查尔鸟就停止了歌唱。

那些有着翠绿色羽毛的飞鸟合上了飞翔的羽翼，它们静默地凝视着眼前的城市，在夜神的道路上迎来自己的破灭。  
没有人注意到它们的沉默，人流沉浸于这做城市的辉煌，洁白的石块堆砌起这里的街道建筑，遥远的风从世界彼端再度来到这座城市。  
它被羽蛇所庇佑，它的一切归于那位神祇的荣光。  
直到夜之神来到这里。  
当这位神祇再次走进人流中时，所有人的目光都已被他吸引，他带着最为美丽的咬鹃尾羽，羽冠的正中镶嵌着朦胧的黑曜石镜。  
他一出现就吸引了所有人的目光，他一弹奏所有人就为之痴迷。  
仍然没有人认出这位黑夜之神，他撩拨琴弦，每个人都沉迷于美妙的乐曲，随着它的旋律歌唱舞蹈。  
直至坠进他所打造的深渊，所有阴影将他们覆盖，米克兰特库特里*的光芒将所有的人都带向了彼岸。

——那简直像是一场狂欢。  
无数年轻人因他的演奏死去，城市陷入了一场死亡的狂欢。

而后他停下弹奏望向眼前的一切，黑曜石色的眼睛里闪烁着愉快又恶质的光彩。  
“这座城市……”这还是这座城市第一次听到他的话语声，“属于我了。”  
从这时这刻起格查尔鸟就陷入了彻底的缄默，在它们的注视下这城市陷入了另一位神祇之手。  
托兰城，从它的辉煌与荣光中黯然离去。

而后那位夜之神又一次走进了城市正中那座辉煌的宫殿，这座城市昔日王者的所在之处。  
宫殿的最深处，华美的房间犹如金色的牢牢，从这里的窗户足以望见城市大半的风景，然而从这座城市之中，却根本无法窥探这里的任何事物。  
……那位神祇就站在窗边。  
他正注视着窗外城市的景象，连同那些狂欢与死亡，久病之中的身影显得有些消瘦，手脚上的镣铐加剧了这消瘦的质感。  
可即便如此——即便是铁链将他困在了这间华美的囚牢中——他的脊背依然挺直。  
依然像是无所畏惧地注视着窗外的一切。  
“如何？”归来的夜之神靠在门上，黑曜石色的眼睛将他的身影完全映入眼中。  
那位神祇猛地回过头。  
“这就是你想做的吗？”他狠狠瞪向门边、微笑着的夜神，“烟雾镜！”

 

*阿兹特克神话中的死神。

 

1、

“你不可能得到他。”当他们来到这座城市时，左蜂鸟这样对他说。  
年轻的战神以冷峻的面容告知眼前的夜神，他并不能得到所有的事物，终归有些什么不属于他。  
烟雾镜露出嗤笑，他黑曜石色的双眼映照着这座城市的风景，屹立在风中的城市辉煌而美丽，它像是那位神祇的翠羽，在风中被轻轻撩动。

托兰。  
这座城市屹立在海边，逐渐进入了黑夜。

而左蜂鸟也就闭上嘴不再言语，他知道那位神祇的个性，他也知道就算自己再说些什么也只不过变成无用的旋律。  
“还说这些做什么？”后头传来妖神带着浅笑的声音，特拉克胡潘抿着唇，把他人所有的疑虑都丢在身后，“我们难得不是为了毁灭这座城市而来的吗？”  
“啊啊——说得也是。”那样的说辞让烟雾镜一瞬间露出了笑容，他的笑张扬并且放肆，偌大的城市，他像是彻底未放在眼中。  
左蜂鸟心里明白，这一整座城市，烟雾镜在注视着它时就只看到了一个地方，在整座城市正中，羽蛇的宫殿。  
……毕竟他们认识了有那么久，从一出生起就已经相识。  
可如此一来，他也就意识到了。  
羽蛇一定比他更加明晰这一切，毕竟他们在一起、彼此相识的年岁比他与烟雾镜的更长，长到几乎贯穿了整个世界的寿命，也更近——近得他们甚至无法看清彼此的面容。

……可如此一来，他也会更加明了。  
烟雾镜还是无法得到自己想要的东西。

于是他们还是步入了这座命将注定毁灭的城市，神祇的步伐在道路的每一寸土地上留下印记。  
这座城市像凝固一样忽视他们的到来，路边的商人看见陌生的旅客只不过是微微一笑。  
他们在入城之后不久就各自分离，烟雾镜有自己的目标，而他有他的，妖神则混进了人群，很快就不见了踪影。  
左蜂鸟在市场中用绿色的羽毛换取黑曜石的长矛，贩卖的商人在看到他手中的翠羽时惊诧地抬起头。  
“这是格查尔鸟的羽毛。”他说。  
那声音太大，将周围的人全部惊起，他们诧异地聚拢，瞻仰这难得一见的宝物。  
他们认定他是从别的部族来的贵族或者祭司，在这片大陆上的所有城市中，只有身份最尊贵的人才能拥有这样的翠绿，像这样的圣物足以交换这里的任何商品，但左蜂鸟最后只挑选了最好的   
那柄黑曜石矛。  
离开前他看着那商人将他手中的翠羽细细收好，脸侧露出的笑容上满是虔诚的满足。  
这会儿的他不知道这座城市的命运，亦不知道那羽翠色真正的由来，那并非普通的格查尔鸟羽，它的所有者正是这座城市唯一的统御者、唯一的守护神。  
——羽蛇。  
左蜂鸟在离去时默念着这个名字。  
那是他给予他的羽毛，在过去的时光中，在羽蛇仍在诸神之中的时日里。  
回忆在这座城市大约显得有些奢侈——当左蜂鸟走在大街上时，他想。  
他已经听见了人群错杂的声响，他走进城市的人流，人们看见他手中的黑曜石矛露出了赞赏的神色，他们还不知道这石矛接下来要扮演的角色，它将染上鲜血，用这座城市的造物为这座城市   
送上最后的葬礼。  
——而烟雾镜已经为此开始了准备。  
那位夜神已经离开了羽蛇的宫殿，他的气息笼罩了整座城市，将它纳入了夜神的怀抱。  
这座城市的居民绝无法察觉，一直守护着他们的力量已经离去，羽蛇神的光辉已经淹没在了暗淡的夜色。  
左蜂鸟站在街上，闭上了眼睛。  
乐声已经开始响起。  
他想很久以前也有过类似的场景，那时烟雾镜的声音里还没有这样多的恶意，那时的羽蛇也还与他们在一起。  
最初的岁月在现在看来都是纯纯然的美好，那时他们都还曾聚集在世界树枝头，双神的四位子嗣，他和他的兄长们。  
……是什么时候起他注意到了羽蛇和烟雾镜之间的改变的？  
他并不知晓，故事的开始就像它发生那样不着痕迹，当他意识到时这件事已经是他们之中公开的秘密，即便是在诸神的聚会上也总能看到他们坐在一起，烟雾镜一偏头就能看到羽蛇的身影。  
左蜂鸟曾偶然间撞间他们私下在一起，在楼与楼的间隙转角、在海边、在雨林之中，烟雾镜会揽住羽蛇，仿佛要给予他倚靠又似乎是想要把他藏起来不让外人目睹。  
事情的发生对诸神来说好像理所当然，创世神祇中最亲近的两位走在了一起，他们顺理成章地并肩而行，烟雾镜拉住羽蛇的手，两个人对彼此露出柔和的微笑。  
那时他们的感情就犹如春日里孵出的第一批幼鸟，它们的声音柔软、轻微却能刺入心底。  
旧日的时光——那总是个亲切到能令人怀念的词汇，爱与憎在那时都模糊成一道微风般的扰动，轻飘飘地就将所有带有。  
那段时日持续了很长时间，即便以神祇的目光来看也相当的漫长。  
一直到……


	2. Chapter 2

2、

一直到第一个太阳纪结束，烟雾镜的世界被毁灭。  
诸神决定了这次毁灭由羽蛇来执行，那是个残酷的决断，却是占卜之后得出的天命。  
羽蛇从左蜂鸟的手中接过了黑曜石长矛，他去往地面，在那个时代的人间见到了他的兄长，烟雾镜。  
“你怎么来了？”那时的烟雾镜问道。  
弟弟的到来带来更多的是惊喜，他拥抱羽蛇，没有看见后者眼中一闪而过的痛苦与迟疑。  
“哥哥……”羽蛇说，“……抱歉。”  
黑曜石制的长矛瞬间刺穿了烟雾镜的胸口，沾染着神血的长矛扎进了世界的中心。  
整个世界都因此而崩溃动摇，振动的土地与烈风将这个世界扯成了碎块。  
当烟雾镜从黑曜石长矛造成的伤下挣扎着起身时，他黑曜石色的眼中只映照出了那个世界濒临毁灭的影子。  
“不……”  
视野近处，羽蛇回望了他一眼。  
而后跃身成为美洲豹、跳进了这个世界。

伤痛与误会一直持续了几十年，烟雾镜恼怒自己的世界被毁灭，却更加恼怒羽蛇向他动了手。  
没有人真正去解除这个误会，因为羽蛇自己选择了缄默不言，曾经亲密无间的兄弟神分崩离析的场景让人看了忍不住一阵痛心。  
羽蛇说就算那是诸神与占卜决定的事，但最终是他伤害了烟雾镜却是不争的事实，后来是他们的大哥剥皮者终于看不下午了，出手把他们揍了一顿——双方都是——这个误会才最终解开。  
彼时羽蛇已经成了第二个世界的主宰者，毁灭而后取而代之，在旁人眼中，他所留下的或许就是这样的印象。  
烟雾镜才不管这些。  
他对很多事情都不管不顾，时至今日亦是如此，他总是肆意地去做自己想做的，他想要完成的事没有人可以阻止。  
区别只在一点上。  
昔日的他仍会在意羽蛇的看法，而现在连那都已经变得无关紧要。  
烟雾镜走进了托兰的王宫，他在装饰华美的走廊上向前行走，他的脚步在这样的回廊中发不出声响。  
无论是侍女还是祭司看见此时此刻的他都会回避——但这里没有那样的人，羽蛇不需要那样的侍者，他知道。  
他很早就知道了。  
居住在这里的神祇太过珍爱自己的子民，他甚至不舍得向他们索要祭品，在他们因这世界而不断产生的分歧中这就是其中一点，让烟雾镜有时不得不在自己的弟弟面前退让。  
可惜有时候他们根本退无可退，第二个太阳纪的末年，诸神的卜算再度把两人放上了对立面，烟雾镜要去面对羽蛇，他站在那位神祇前宣告他将毁灭这个世界。  
羽蛇是否反抗了这一决定已经不得而知，诸神并未在那末日将至的世界发现战斗的迹象，然而归来的烟雾镜脸上却满是阴郁。  
发生了什么只有现在正在走向宫殿最深处的这位神祇知晓，夜神回忆着过往露出嘲讽的笑容，其实在那时他早该知道会有这一天，只可惜他从来不是个远见的神祇，也从未拥有智慧能从这些   
事中找寻出路。  
初次踏入这个宫殿，他的脑海中满是各种交错的思绪，他想起很久以前羽蛇曾说他其实是一个相当单纯的人，只会去做自己想做的事；他也想起在昔日那个世界的末年，羽蛇满脸痛苦地摇了   
摇头，最后任凭他拥抱自己。  
回忆荒诞不经，他们在那之前有过无数回忆，他却只想起了那个瞬间，而他们在那时彼此争执，最后他却只能记得这个拥抱。  
而现下的他终于站在了宫殿最深处的门前，华丽的门扉旁雕刻着格查尔鸟的雕像。  
那是羽蛇的象征。  
烟雾镜深吸了一口气，他在门前做好了准备，最后推门而入。

房间里，那位神祇正倒在床上。  
他的面容苍白无力，额角细碎的汗水看样子绝不是因为气温的缘故。  
他病了——城里的人们如是传闻，他们虔诚地希求着这位神明与王者早日恢复，然而这里只有烟雾镜知道，这并非普通的疾病。  
而是神力的匮乏。  
躺在床上的羽蛇微微动了动，疲惫的翠色双眼抬起向门的方向望来。  
“谁？……”他连声音都疲惫无力。  
“你不记得我了吗？”烟雾镜的唇角泛起微笑，“我曾经说过，要带药给你。”


	3. Chapter 3

3、

羽蛇已经从床上坐起。  
他的脸色苍白，连日与咒术抗争的疲惫爬满了眼角，他翠色的双眼连光芒都有些暗淡，却依然没有任何灰心的迹象。  
烟雾镜藏在伪装的面容后细细打量着自己的弟弟，特拉克胡潘给予的咒术正在稳定地发挥功效。  
羽蛇没有把他认出——这让他既有些高兴，又有些失落，其实他能够明白对方已经没有力气去揭发他的谎言，这原本就是他的目的，可这会儿的他却在因对方没能发觉是他而感到失落。  
要知道他们曾经是如此亲密……就算烟雾镜还没有自大到认定他们会一直在一起，也曾觉得这样的关系会持续上千、上万个周期循环。  
结果他果然还是太过天真，只是他注视着眼前的羽蛇，不知道他是否已经注意到了会有这么一天。  
烟雾镜向病塌上的神祇走进了几步，他手中握着的陶罐里流淌着液体，在每一步的前行中晃动不止。  
“因为听说您病了——所以我希望为您呈上这剂良药。”他以虔诚的语调说着，眼底闪烁着的光里凝固着冰冷的希望。  
而这些羽蛇都无法察觉，这个瞬间，他忍不住为自己的弟弟悲伤了起来。  
“是吗……”风神轻声说道，他的声音就如同他的司职，轻飘飘的，一下子找不到根基，“谢谢你，这位尊敬的老人。”  
……对，老人。  
此时此刻在羽蛇的眼中，烟雾镜就是一位老人，与城市里的其他居民别无二致。  
他将那陶罐交给自己的弟弟，看着他打开了罐子，里头的液体散发着醉人的芬芳。  
龙舌兰。  
被带到羽蛇面前的液体是这世上最具有魔力的那一种，只可惜现在的羽蛇还对他一无所知。  
烟雾镜看着他喝下那些芳香的“药水”，原本病态地苍白着的面容上泛起了淡淡的红色，黑曜石色的双眼捕捉着一切，不过记忆却在此时给予了他新的联想。  
——他见过酒醉的羽蛇。  
那是某一年的春末，正是气候想着愈加炎热的日子迈进的时日，那时候的他去找自己的弟弟，在冬日里总是蜷缩成一团混混欲睡的翠羽长蛇今年却意外地提早醒来，他站在那里看向烟雾镜，   
面容上满是茫然又模糊不定的神色。  
“羽蛇……”而后烟雾镜仅仅是呼唤了这一声就忽地被缠上了，翠色眼眸的神祇眼底满是水光，他不断地亲吻着烟雾镜，直到他们两人最终倒在了一起。  
那还是他们间第一次这样亲密地碰触着彼此——所有的欲｀望和索取都像是得不到满足，只可惜醒来后的羽蛇彻底不记得自己昨夜做过了什么，他在烟雾镜的身边醒来，刚撑起身体就发现自   
己浑身赤｀裸。  
羽蛇何其聪明，他几乎一瞬间就判断出了究竟发生了什么，脸颊瞬间通红，如果烟雾镜没有拦住他，接下来的三天或者更长时间他或许都见不到自己的弟弟。  
初尝情｀欲的岁月是美好的，甜美得几乎能够融化在花蜜中，烟雾镜后来知道羽蛇并不是故意去碰那些酒的，冬末后埋藏的果实都已经散发出了诱人的糜烂香气，正是那些过度成熟的果实让   
两人一步越出了边界。  
后来的日子里羽蛇一直滴酒未沾——直到今日，烟雾镜将手中的东西递给了他。  
但或许——在某种意义上烟雾镜并不期待酒精的作用，在过往他们最为亲密的那段时光里即便没有这样的道具他也总能得到他想要的，羽蛇很少坚定地拒绝他的索求，最初的那次意外反而成   
了记忆中的某段累赘。  
可没有记忆是真正累赘的东西，一直到他们分崩离析，上千年前的记忆才重新在他的脑海中活跃了起来。  
有一瞬间他甚至不知道自己该用什么样的目光去看待眼前正在发生的事，羽蛇轻微地皱起眉角，他的反抗却在咒术造成的信任下逐渐瓦解，他逐渐饮下罐子里的佳酿，酒精在病态苍白的面容   
上激起了异样的红晕。  
烟雾镜觉得现在的他和过去的他之间似乎有着某种撕裂，过往的他怜惜着眼前的场景，而现在的他却在为此而欢欣鼓舞。  
——他会得到他想要的。  
“羽蛇……”将美酒一饮而尽了的神祇靠在床头，没有回答，烟雾镜由是更加靠近了，他坐上了床，伸出手轻抚着对方的面容。  
没有回应。  
于是他露出了笑容，靠上去将那具身躯揽入怀中，烙上了最为热烈的拥吻。

而从这一刻起，这座城市的毁灭就拉开了序幕，树梢上的格查尔鸟停止了歌唱，它们所有的歌声都被束缚在了夜神的气息中。


	4. Chapter 4

4、

“这就是你想要的吗？！烟雾镜！”  
那位神祇的声音里满是愤怒，他的怒意散落在空气间仿佛引发了无数的震颤。  
他自当有理由去愤怒——可他的怒意犹如被锁住的格查尔鸟，在铁链的哐当作响下没了声息。  
烟雾镜只是轻笑。  
他知道他不必去回答眼前的人，即便那位神祇再愤怒也已无济于事，铁链束缚了他的力量，夜神的气息充斥了整座城市，连他的身上都已经沾染，他知道这座城市已经沦陷，就算它的守护者   
再怎样不愿、他的人民再怎样反抗，这一切都注定发生。  
然而——即便如此烟雾镜依然不会闭口不言，他从未学会在这位神祇面前沉默的方法，无论是爱恋的低喃还是愤怒的质问，第一个太阳纪结末时他也曾质问过一切的因由，然而羽蛇却从未开   
口回答，那双翠色的眼眸里究竟看到了什么他至今也弄不明白。  
也已不需要明白——现在他已然在他的掌中，夜神的目光从角落里铁链的一端开始描摩，那铁链连接着羽蛇的脚踝；目光向上，站在那里的身影依然挺直，只是在他气息的渲染下多出了些许   
情｀色的意味；就算不拆开领口也能看见脖颈上红色的痕迹，如同某种所有权般特意显露在外。  
左蜂鸟说，烟雾镜不可能得到他。  
可现在这不能算是得到吗？——夜神的脑海中一闪而过嗤笑的意味，他往前走，从容不迫地逼近了自己被困的弟弟，就算他再怎样逃终究也逃不出这铁链的范围、这个房间的枷锁。  
犹如一个巨大的鸟笼。  
“我想做什么你应该比我更加清楚才对，嗯？”这几乎已经不是挑衅或者挑拨而是满怀欲｀望的挑｀逗了，羽蛇倒退一步，方才盛满怒意的双眼陡然带上一层警戒，“羽蛇——你不是一向能   
够看透一切的吗？”  
智慧的神祇，拥有敏锐双眼的神祇——距离更近了，近到烟雾镜轻而易举地挑起他的下颌，望进那双翠色的眼睛。  
有那么一会儿他迟疑着对方为什么不反抗，但随即他明白羽蛇一定已经意识到反抗毫无意义，他无法在这样的条件下战胜烟雾镜，徒然的反抗只会消磨气力。  
他聪明的弟弟。  
烟雾镜叹息着吻了吻那双眼睛，翠色的眼帘垂下，没有回答他的问话。  
不过烟雾镜也并不需要得到什么答案，他抚摸着羽蛇的脖颈，像在旧日时光里一样拥抱着他，空气似乎变得缓慢而柔和，直到铁链的声响打断了他仪式般的动作。  
手指缠绕进羽蛇的黑发里，烟雾镜俯下`身，在他耳边用情人低喃般的话语呢喃出了对羽蛇来说犹如魔咒般的话语。  
“——从这座城市存在开始，你就已经料到了这个结局，不是吗？”  
翠色眼眸里瞳孔陡然收缩。  
“烟雾镜——！”  
爆发出的怒吼被转瞬扼杀在了喉头，前一刻还在爱`抚着脖颈的手一下子捏住了咽喉，声音与呼吸都被瞬间制住，窒息感让羽蛇忍不住抓住烟雾镜的双手，留下红痕数道。  
烟雾镜正在冷笑，他黑曜石色的眼睛一眨不眨地注视着羽蛇痛苦的面容，仿佛要将他痛苦的瞬间也印入脑海，“你早该知道会有这一天的，不是吗？”他说，话语声还是宛如情话般温柔而缓   
慢，“你早该知道——我会来毁灭这座城市。”  
手指松开，羽蛇掉落地面，他大口地呼吸着迟来的新鲜空气，翠色的眼睛抬起狠狠瞪向了烟雾镜。  
“如果你真的那样做了，哥哥。”……他有多久没有叫过他哥哥了？“我永远也不会原谅你。”  
烟雾镜倒退一步，将失去了神力的可怜神祇的身影收入眼睛，他泛开微笑，用毫无笑意的冰冷语气说道：  
“这句话，应该是我对你说的才对吧？”  
而后他转身离开了这个房间，没有回头。

 

5、

针对托兰城的咒术攻击从数月前就已经开始。  
特拉克胡潘把一道又一道的咒术施放到了这座城市，从瘟疫到地震，从天灾到人祸，妖神毫不吝啬在这样的场合施展自己的力量，在他的攻击下，托兰城在咒术中摇摇欲坠。  
——不，应该说它的守护者已经摇摇欲坠了吧。  
当他们还在城外时特拉克胡潘就已经开始这样愉快地想，羽蛇虽然一一解决了他送出去的咒术，可他毕竟不是位擅长咒术的神祇，他并没有细致地解决那些咒术，他仅仅是将那些咒术破坏或   
者打回。  
毕竟他是祭司的神祇而非巫师的，特拉克胡潘露出一抹冷笑。  
而巫师的守护神正在他的身旁望着那座城市，羽蛇的气息在城市的风中已经暗淡而疲惫，常人察觉不到这点，神明却能意识到他们现在已经能够大方地走进城中。  
“走吧。”烟雾镜说。  
进入城市的神祇就像进入了潮水，特拉克胡潘找到了路线以最快的速度越过了整座城市，他注视着这座城市所有的风景，它门楣上精致的装饰、它墙角上华丽的雕刻，城市的树梢上栖息着格   
查尔鸟，它清脆的鸣叫引来了路人虔诚的目光。  
这就是他不断攻击着的城市，自从得知它存在，特拉克胡潘还从未踏入过这里，这让他有些兴奋地颤抖着，尤其是当他想起当他看见这座城市时，也就是它即将毁灭时。

——啊啊，这是座行将崩溃的城市。

他微笑并且叹息着赞美，毁灭本身对他而已其实并无太大的意义，只是想起它会以这样的姿态毁灭让他无与伦比地愉快。  
平心而论他对其他诸神间发生了什么没有多大的兴趣，他对于这些神祇的印象是那些在世界树上的上位者，而他汲汲无名，只能在这样的故事中扮演角色。  
可即便是这样的他也曾听说过关于两个太阳纪之交的那些事，因为那与眼前的这座城市有关，这座城市的历史要直接追溯回第二个太阳纪、羽蛇的时代，这里是羽蛇的城市，是他的王城，从   
这座城市创建之初起它就在羽蛇羽翼的庇护之下。  
特拉克胡潘听闻在第二个太阳纪末，羽蛇虽然曾试图反抗，却在最后顺从了命运的安排，他和烟雾镜之间的矛盾也在这时被彻底激发，兄弟神的冷战延续了数百年时光，直到下一个太阳纪结   
束他们终于重归于好，世界树上的诸神都以为时日会平稳地行进下去。  
第五个太阳纪创造世界时特拉克胡潘也曾在现场，他有刹那瞥见过羽蛇带着被水怪咬去右腿的烟雾镜归来，两位神祇都浑身是血，就算有神力笼罩依然遍体鳞伤，可羽蛇毫不在乎那些鲜血和   
伤口，他只让 照看烟雾镜，而后又找来了黑曜石接上他失去的腿。  
……接下来要战斗的，就是这两位神祇。  
一想到这些特拉克胡潘就有没来由的愉悦，他承认自己的趣味的确古怪，这样的认知不妨碍他继续享受这样的“趣味”，他玩味着眼前这座城市的景色与它最后的美丽，当他们来到这里时，   
它已经注定毁灭。

因为诸神已经决定了它的命运。

就像他们决定了过往的太阳纪里，那些事物、那些城镇、那些生灵的命运一般，诸神残酷无比，他们残酷地将自己的命运也寄托在这样的漩流中，翻滚的石子将他们一次又一次冲向道路的彼岸。  
特拉克胡潘想着，他记起来这座城市之前，烟雾镜曾向他要了两个咒术。  
虽然身为巫师的守护者但烟雾镜并不擅长太过诡谲的咒术，夜神在骨子里仍是传统的阿兹特克勇士，他欣赏人的勇气，虽然使用咒术，却很少使用那些在暗处欺骗和伪装的力量。  
但是这一次，不同。  
他向特拉克胡潘索要了蛊惑人心的的咒语，左蜂鸟在他们进入城市前的那句话昭示了他想要达成的事，而后夜身走入这座城市中心的那座王宫，羽蛇的气息一再被削减，直到这座城市终于成为了无主之地，被烟雾镜占领。  
——在那里究竟发生了什么？烟雾镜得到了他想要的吗？  
特拉克胡潘感到好奇，却也没有那样想知道答案，他更在意的是眼前这座城市，这座城市和它的灭亡——有时候他甚至都想提醒烟雾镜，来毁灭这座城市才是他们真正的目标。

……对了。  
诸神为什么要毁灭这座城市？  
那还用问吗。  
当然是因为他们决定了它灭亡、决定了它必须死去。  
因为它原本就不应该出现在这里。


	5. Chapter 5

6、

因为这座城市原本就不该存在，它的矗立从一开始就是毁灭的前兆。  
左蜂鸟站在这城市之中暗自思索，他沿着装饰精美的道路向前行走，这些道路到最后都能通往羽蛇的王宫。  
——王宫、神庙、宫殿。  
无论哪个词在定义上都完全相同，那位神祇屹立在这座城市的最高处，他是这座城市的王者，是这里的守护神，也是这座城市不可获缺的一部分。  
战神在行走途中寻思着这一切的意义，他仍能听见死者的哭嚎，那些被美妙乐声诱入深渊之中的人们哀鸣着变成了白骨，他们的尸骨被存留在了世界的底层，这是他们原本就应当得到的命运。  
然而命运——这个词既是注定又是不确定，天命之类的太过复杂，他们最终也只能预测它的流向而无法窥探它的全貌。  
左蜂鸟想起第一个太阳纪的命运决定的那天，他曾在世界树上见到过羽蛇，方才被授予了毁灭任务的神祇正蜷在世界树的枝头，呆然地望向混沌之海的方向。  
左蜂鸟猜想他或许是在思索着关于自己与烟雾镜间的关联以及造化弄人的命运安排，但那身影不可思议地看来并不悲伤或者怯懦，反而因为即将面对的痛苦而显得愈发坚`挺。  
很多年以后左蜂鸟才意识到那天他所见的正是羽蛇——那才是羽蛇，他们平日里都彻底忽略了的羽蛇。  
那是在第五个太阳纪，也就是今世发生的事，那是羽蛇在世界树上停留的最后时光，因为第五太阳纪稳固的根基，在这个世界中离开世界树枝头的神祇变得前所未有的多，他们在世界上行走，最后误打误撞地闯进了这里——  
托兰城。  
左蜂鸟想，如果智者不会去违抗命运的安排那么羽蛇无疑是愚者中的一员，他一再地违背命运，而这些事却从未为他带来好处。  
例如第五太阳纪初，他拼死从地底带回了第二太阳纪居民的遗骨，这个世界终究不在他的掌控之下，他的所做只换来了需要漫长时间休养的伤。  
例如这座城市。

——这座早就应该在第二个太阳纪里毁灭的城市。

当左蜂鸟抵达王宫时夜色已经浓郁得无法化开。  
他在长长的走廊上遇见了烟雾镜，夜神站立于黑夜，这座城市已经没有人可以阻挡他的力量。  
“烟雾镜。”他说，他很少叫眼前人“哥哥”，尽管他们的确是那样的关系，“羽蛇呢？”  
“走到尽头就好了。”烟雾镜毫无动容地说，“不过他现在大概不愿意见你。”  
“他不会愿意见我们中的任何一个。”  
“哈，说得也是。”烟雾镜撇了撇唇角，“但现在已经由不得他了。”  
的确是，此时此刻的羽蛇已经失去了任何选择的余地，他只能眼睁睁地看着它毁灭——这座他不惜迕逆命运也要保护的城市。  
“我会去见他。”左蜂鸟说，他开始向走廊的深处走去，然而就在他与烟雾镜错身而过时，烟雾镜叫住了他。  
“如果命运能够被反抗，那就不叫做命运了。”一向桀傲的夜神，说出了这样的话语。

羽蛇就在尽头的那个为他而设立的鸟笼中，他在那里，坐在床上凝望着夜色。  
他注意到了左蜂鸟的到来，出乎意料地没有做任何的表示，左蜂鸟走到他的跟前，身体阻挡在视线与夜色之间。  
“羽蛇。”他说。  
“……我就知道你会来。”羽蛇说。  
他说着露出了一个微笑，那笑容腼腆而轻柔，就像他曾在世界树上的那样。  
“你好像什么都已经知道了。”左蜂鸟说，“预知吗？”  
“不，充其量只是预感之类的吧。”羽蛇说，“你看起来像有问题要问的样子。”  
“的确。”这个问题已经困扰了他许久，“羽蛇，我想知道——你为什么要这样做。”  
羽蛇眨了眨眼睛，又笑了。  
“做什么？托兰城吗？”他问。  
“是的。”  
——为什么要从毁灭的世界中保护它，为什么要将它的踪迹隐藏起，为什么不惜与诸神战斗也要保护它。  
“没有为什么，左蜂鸟。”这座城市的神祇回答道，“如果你一定需要的话——他们是我的子民，这就是理由。”  
因为他们是他的子民他的造物所以他会竭尽全力。  
像对待自己的子嗣后裔般想让他们安稳地繁衍生息。  
这并不需要理由，那双翠色的眼睛如是说道。  
左蜂鸟闭了闭眼来让自己平静下来，他还有一个问题要问，这个问题于他或许比之前那个更加重要。  
“——那么，烟雾镜呢？”他追问着眼前的神祇，“你对他——你们之间——”  
羽蛇没有回答。  
而这一瞬间，左蜂鸟已经知道了答案。

 

7、

没有人知道这座城市是如何从毁灭中幸存下来的。  
特拉克胡潘平静地想着，他坐在夜风之中，眺望着脚下的城市。  
夜风是烟雾镜的象征，就像风是羽蛇的象征般，这对兄弟总是从一开始就相似而对立，怪诞到让人移不开双眼。  
他也是，特拉克胡潘也曾是世界树枝下仰望创世的四位神祇的人中的一员，他也曾看见太阳纪毁灭，那些从天空中坠落的世界碎片璀璨如同深夜划过的火流星。  
可它们并不是，它们承载了太多的哀与死，在坠亡的瞬间爆发出剧烈的悲伤与不甘，没有生命想要死亡，它们拼尽全力在末日中求生才有了现在的世界。  
特拉克胡潘打从心底景仰着这样的死亡，在探寻它的道路上蹒跚求索，他也曾以为这样的毁灭一旦降临就无可更改，毁灭注定到来，没有事物能够从中离开。  
——直到这座城市出现。  
直到第五个太阳纪，羽蛇所守护的城市被发现在世界被遗弃的角落。  
这消息传到世界树上时他亲眼目睹了兄弟神的决裂，羽蛇在还未听完整个消息时就已经化身为了巨大的长蛇，尖锐的风几乎将世界树枝头众神的会场扫得一干二净，烟雾镜直到半刻后才反应过来，美洲豹狠狠抓伤了在天空中短暂停留的翠色长蛇，却最终没能阻止他离去的脚步。  
羽蛇就那样离开了诸神和世界树的枝头、落进了凡间，落进了托兰城中。  
而在世界树上，清扫现场时烟雾镜的表情一直阴沉不定，特拉克胡潘曾试图去揣摩他现在的心情却发现自己根本无法体会，是烟雾镜毁灭了第二太阳纪的世界，他猜想羽蛇大约是用整个世界的牺牲来换取了一座城的存留。  
他没有选错，错的其实是这个选择本身，诸神给予命运并不是为了让人们去选择它的，而是为了让人们遵守。  
所以他选择了离开，羽蛇的离去在他自身与诸神间划下了巨大的沟壑，他们都迈不过这条沟壑，也同样不愿卖过。  
羽蛇有羽蛇自己的坚持。  
从他离开的那一天起托兰城就被巨大的防壁包裹，没有任何人或咒术能够接近那里。  
多亏了它羽蛇才能以一己之力与诸神对抗，处于守势的神祇占据了地利上的优势，他以此支撑着这座城市，一直到了现在。  
他一定没有料到他们会以这样的方式入侵城市，熟悉烟雾镜和左蜂鸟如他，从未想到自己的兄弟身周会有特拉克胡潘这样的神祇——  
没错，是特拉克胡潘指导了这场毁灭的枝干，他知道他们面对那位神祇时最大的优势既是他们的人数，正面进攻毫无意义，毕竟他们还有那么多手段和技巧，他们可以一步步地走，拖垮固守   
着城市的羽蛇。  
——所以他才来到了这里。  
来到这里的每一位神祇都有自己想要的和想知道的，而他想要的就是现在这个瞬间与这座城市的灭亡。  
特拉克胡潘微笑着，布下的咒语已经让这座城市从另外一个意义上被封锁，没有人可以离开这里，没有人可以走入这里，他捏紧手中的缰绳，把它套上了这座城市的脖颈。  
他脚下的这座城市已在烟雾镜肆意杀戮时被他布下了无数咒术，交织的咒法如同巨大的蛛网将它缠绕，只要它们发动就会是这座城市的末日，它将由他带来，这样的想法让特拉克胡潘经不住   
兴奋地战栗。  
夜变得越来越深，静默笼罩了这座城市，他抬头望见遥远的星辰，那些所有光点都曾是死去的人。  
“快点来吧。”在那些往昔破碎的生命注视下，妖神露出了一个微笑，“——黎明。”


	6. Chapter 6

8、

黎明并不会很快到来。  
左蜂鸟站在窗前估算着深夜的时间，他推开窗户让夜风吹了进来，未几又干脆越过窗的屏障走向外侧。  
屋顶上的风更大了——它们似乎从遥远的地方而来，被困在了这座城市。  
被困在了托兰城的夜空。  
现在已经属于烟雾镜的夜空。  
左蜂鸟望向头顶，托兰的夜晚此时此刻正被一层怪诞的静谧所笼罩，已经听不见死者的哀哭，也已经听不见生者的低喃，所有的格查尔鸟都停留在枝梢，它们并没有睡着，却也没有歌唱，漂亮的绿色羽翼向下垂下，仿佛已经开始哀悼这座城市将临的末日。  
——它们或许已经明白自己将要迎接什么。  
那么，羽蛇呢？他闭上眼睛在夜空下想，这座城市的守护神呢？那位固执到甚至让自己变得孤立无援的境地也要把这座城市存留下来的神祇呢？  
羽蛇离开世界树时天左蜂鸟正在现场。  
他看着那位神使匆匆地赶到现场，他看了眼羽蛇，迟疑片刻才把事情说出，而羽蛇从他看向自己时就已经意识到发生了什么，神力一早就在暗中蓄积，当它发动时在场根本没有可以阻拦它的人，羽蛇足够决绝，他甚至把试图拉住他的烟雾镜打落在地，翠色的长蛇就那样腾上天空，将世界树的枝丫划落在地。  
“羽蛇！”在狂乱的风中他听见了烟雾镜的声音，在一片混乱中疲惫而痛苦地呼喊着自己的弟弟，“你为什么——”  
他没有得到羽蛇的回答，有些问题永远得不到回答，这个问题就是其一，左蜂鸟站在风中拼命想睁开双眼，但就算他睁开眼睛所能看到的也只有一片模糊。  
无论是天空中的翠色身影还是不远处的黑色人影都已经变成了模糊的色块，翠与黑在遥远的天地中相互对峙，只有烟雾镜这时还能站立着，抬起头看向半空。  
“为什么要这样做？”他问。  
这个问题一把将左蜂鸟拽回了第一个太阳纪，当烟雾镜从自己被毁灭的世界中坠回世界树时，他揪着羽蛇的领口这样问道。  
那是个同样没有得到回答的问话，挣扎在新旧世界的夹缝之中，最后总以一场单方面的打斗作为终结。  
时间似乎有着不可思议重复的特性，现在关联着过去，过去又关联着过去，他又想起他曾在世界树上见到过的羽蛇，在第一太阳纪结束之前的那位神祇。  
尚且年轻的风神抱着膝坐在世界树的枝头，他的目光凝望进世界树远处无尽的海与黑暗，那是世界之初既存在的景象，也是烟雾镜世界最后将沉入的地方。  
羽蛇所注视的也就是那样的黑暗，那会儿他刚被选上去前往毁灭烟雾镜的世界，第一个太阳纪的人们与神祇都还不知道这个毁灭将要来临，只有羽蛇孤独地去面对即将到了的一切。  
就是在这样的情况下左蜂鸟看到了他，坐在枝头他没有注意到左蜂鸟的到来，仅仅是蜷缩着、抱紧自己的膝盖。  
左蜂鸟看不到他的双眼，可蜷缩着的身影却不可思议地并不脆弱，反而如同无论如何都不会被打垮与折断一般。  
——就像他在托兰城里看见的、被铁链囚禁的羽蛇一般。  
坐在屋檐上的战神深深地吸了口气。  
来到这里的他或许明白了一些事，但他却反而因此更多地迷惘了下来，羽蛇想要的和烟雾镜想要的事他都已经明白，只是当这两者被摆在一起时他眼前的道路似乎倏地消失了，他不知道自己该做些什么、怎样做才是正确的选择，又或者所谓的“正确”其实并不存在于任何一个选项之中。  
迷惘很少缠上肆意的神祇们，但左蜂鸟一向是特殊的，就像他明明是并非太阳却依然是这个新生太阳纪的守护者，他明明向人类要求鲜血却依然得到无上的敬仰。  
他甚至不曾是太阳——所以他或许不能理解羽蛇对他的造物的情感；那烟雾镜呢？烟雾镜是不是就能理解羽蛇呢？  
答案同样否定，那位嘲弄着与主宰者太过肆意与张扬，他从不曾把他的造物放在眼中，他会痛心于世界的毁灭，更多是痛苦于弟弟的背叛。  
“……从本质上的不同。”左蜂鸟呢喃着念出这个词，他想羽蛇或许也觉察出了这点，从一开始，从看着烟雾镜的世界开始。  
正因为发觉了这点他才会在世界树的枝头上凝望着虚空，或许就算没有占卜最终他也会出手毁灭那个世界；他们所追求和重视的东西并不相同，就像格查尔鸟从不与其它鸟儿类似，所以羽蛇才没有告诉任何人托兰城的存在，甚至他的挚友特拉洛克，因为他已经连自己最亲近的神祇也一并隐瞒。  
“自私。”他说。  
就在方才尚未入夜的王宫中，面对着那位被囚禁于室的神祇时，他这样说道，面对不惜一切将这座城市保留下来的羽蛇，他这样说道。  
坐在床上的神祇在一愣之后又露出了微笑，那笑容未曾改变，一如左蜂鸟记忆之中的那样。  
“我知道。”羽蛇说。  
他站起身走到窗边，脚踝上锁着的铁链哐铛作响，他望向外头的景色，那背影让左蜂鸟想起了世界树上的身影。  
“但是总有些事是我会去做和我必须去做的。”  
羽蛇说，伴随着记忆中的话语，遥远的天边似乎逐渐改变了颜色，黎明快要到了。  
“左蜂鸟。”回忆中这是今晚羽蛇对他说的最后一句话，或许也会是他们间的最后一句话，谁知道呢，“——这座城市永远不会被毁灭。”  
就像格查尔鸟永远不会被圈养。

 

9、

直到黎明时烟雾镜才再度离开羽蛇的宫殿。  
他站在宫殿前的地面，美洲豹的利爪在踏上地面时逐渐变化，黑色的双眼抬头望向天空，天还未彻亮，天空依然朦胧而暗淡。  
而无论天空如何站在这里的他都一如既往，黑曜石色的眼底永远凝固着消散不开的黑夜，他是黑夜之神，他代表与象征着夜晚和夜晚的风，而现在的他站在黎明之中，并且是“这座城市”的黎明。  
——这座托兰城。  
这座曾被隐藏在濒死的世界中的、来失落的时代的古老城市。  
特拉克胡潘已经在宫殿前等待着他了，妖神的双眼中闪烁着嗜虐的光芒，他在期待着毁灭的到来，他身上每个角落无一不在散发着兴奋的气息。  
烟雾镜看了他一眼。  
在他们身前这座城市的道路正向外延伸，由切割整齐的石块铺制而成的道路仿佛带着细致的纹路，可他们踩上那样的石块就会将纹路破坏，他们正要做的一切实质上与这无异。  
……咒术已被设下。  
从昨日起就已经没有任何人能够进出这座城市，无论生者还是死者，他们的所有一切被咒术关闭在这座城市，连同灵魂与尸骸，就连米克兰特库特里也得不到他们，这位神祇如今也正贪婪地注视着那曾经从他手中夺回子民骸骨的神祇残存的子民。  
眼前的特拉克胡潘露出了平和的微笑。  
他问：“满足了吗？”  
烟雾镜回答：“你指的是什么？”  
“他。”  
这次不需要任何别的助力他就已经剑能够知道所指为何人，夜神的唇角略微勾起，露出的弧度张扬而没有丝毫的柔和。  
“——对于他，我永远不会满足。”  
是的，正是如此。  
这或许是他们间最初的分歧与异议，神祇的欲求向来没有止镜，可羽蛇的注意力却总在烟雾镜之外的地方；这大概才是他们最根本的分歧，所求与供给不尽相同，所以他们才是对立面，白与黑的双生神祇。  
特拉克胡潘兴味盎然地勾起唇角，他的笑容越深越会让人觉得诡异，他就是这样一位神祇，正是因此他才能弥补黑夜在某些方面的不足。  
“一个夜晚根本不够。”他慢吞吞地说，“对吗？”  
“你在说什么？”而傲慢的毁灭之主则如是回答，“我不会让他离开的。”  
伴随着这句话好似整个世界都已落入他的手中，他掌控着一切，连同那位在世界树枝头弃他而去的神祇。  
“——我不会再让他离开我身边。”  
特拉克胡潘的笑意越发浓重。  
可如果仔细看去，他的笑容里变得什么都没有，空洞虚无犹若世界形成之前虚无的海洋，既没有赞扬，亦没有贬低。  
“祝你如愿以偿。”他笑着这样说道。

他们两人向托兰城的中心走去，左蜂鸟直到那里才姗姗来迟地与他们汇合。  
前来毁灭这座城市的三位神祇聚在了一起，若是有这里的居民发觉了一切必然会因恐惧而瑟瑟发抖，可是这里并没有。  
自昨天的那场杀戮后这座城市就陷入死一般的寂静，既没有活人的声响，也没有死者的声音。  
可这些对于为毁灭而来的神祇来说没有意义，他们并不在乎这座城市里的生者或死者，他们只在乎这这座城市存留与否。  
——诸神无情。  
他们站在特拉克胡潘布下的咒术中心，只要在这里发动咒术，这整座城市都会被三位神祇的力量所笼罩。  
而发动这咒术还需要一个最后的步骤——这步骤他们万分熟悉、又万分忌惮——  
献祭。  
烟雾镜划破了自己的手掌。  
他手中的那柄长矛来自眼前的战神，他在这座城市里买下了它，最终要用它来毁灭这座城市。  
沾满了神血的黑曜石长矛被刺入地面，咒术顷刻在长矛之下亮起，如同蛀网般蜿蜒向四周。  
“那么，开始吧。”站在咒术的光芒中，特拉克胡潘微笑着说道。

而此时此刻，王宫中的羽蛇才终于睁开了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

10、

 

“开始吧。”他说。  
特拉克胡潘不确定自己的声音中流露了多少的愉悦，但他确定此时此刻他就像正经历着一场狂欢。  
咒术的光芒在神力的作用下此起彼伏，暗红色的光芒如同干涸了的血——要知道这个是建筑在血之上的，诸神斩断了水怪特拉尔泰库特里才用它的身体创造了世界，没有它的死亡就没有这世界的降生，新生是建筑在死亡之上的，为了让生命延续，鲜血与生命会被献祭给诸神。  
他们这个世界一贯如是，建筑于牺牲之上的世界终究也要以牺牲来毁灭，神的血是这座城市毁灭的开关，一如第一个太阳纪羽蛇将带有烟雾镜鲜血的长矛刺进了世界中心。  
第二个太阳纪里烟雾镜也曾如是对待羽蛇的世界，只是他始终没有伤害自己的弟弟，只是如同现在般划破了自己的手掌。  
夜神舔舐着自己的伤口注视着眼前的城市，他的眼睛被暗红色的光芒照亮而显得诡异万分，但此时特拉克胡潘忍不住在想的却是、数千年前的第二个太阳纪末年，站在那里的毁灭之神是否也带着这样的神采？  
……答案或许是否定。  
时过境迁后没有什么会是相同的，尽管他们现在站在这里来毁灭第二个太阳纪的遗孤，就像数千年前的时光再度降临——也仍然没有什么是相同的，咒术深深蚀刻着城市的地面，而见证着它的神祇从一变成了三。  
左蜂鸟似乎咬紧了牙，特拉克胡潘知道眼前的战神一向不喜欢他，他会与他们一同前来毁灭兄长的城市有部分也是为了防止他做些什么，可是真可笑啊，特拉克胡潘想，他明明不会做什么额外的事。  
——毕竟他所求的，除了毁灭之外别无他物。  
他是他们中目的最为单纯的人，左蜂鸟有自己的想法，而烟雾镜想要羽蛇，夜神宁愿以毁灭、以破坏、以伤害、以囚禁、以禁锢、以打碎的方式也要自己的弟弟留在身边，所以他需要这座城市，所以他需要毁灭它。  
这并非特拉克胡潘所希望的单纯的毁灭，但只要是死亡依然是让他向往的事物，他低眉微笑，设想着在这一切结束后那位代表着死亡对立面的羽蛇神会露出什么样的表情。  
大地震颤着，它被割裂的深深伤口发出无声咆哮，怒吼从最深的地方传来，深的鲜血引发了毁灭的咒术，城市的一角已经开始坠向最深的地府。  
他以愉快的目光注视着自己眼前的一切，他看着用石头铺制的地面碎裂出了无数花纹，看着精美的檐角断裂落地，咒术的完成势在必行，三位神祇不知不觉都已经浮在半空，神的力量让他们免于遭受那股力量的伤害。  
但是这座城市已经失去了那样的力量，守护着它的神祇已被囚禁，他用眼角瞥见了烟雾镜的面容，他的唇角正挂着戏谑的微笑，目光注视着这座城市正中的位置。  
——羽蛇的宫殿。  
那座宫殿已然被笼罩在了尘土之中，剧烈震动的大地甚至让它变成了一个摇晃着的剪影，它的崩塌已近在咫尺，这必将是世界树枝头诸神的胜利，是他们的力量毁灭了这座城市和羽蛇的神殿，在那之中失去了神力的神祇会得到烟雾镜的庇护，但今后的他也将不再能站在诸神之列。  
这就是这座城市的末路——特拉克胡潘看到左蜂鸟垂下了目光，以一个战神的姿态面对那座宫殿，他忍不住去猜想此时此刻的左蜂鸟是什么样的心情，毕竟就算从未听说他们彼此亲近，他与陷入纠葛的两位神祇依然是兄弟。  
揣摩当事人的心情亦是毁灭的乐趣之一，特拉克胡潘就像全心全意地在感受着“毁灭”这个瞬间。  
——然而。  
事情不会如同他料想的那样简单。  
伴随着城市被撕裂的巨大哀号，一道光芒忽地从城市的正中涌起，那道光芒穿越过四周如同鲜血一般咒术的光芒，将所有的尘埃与烟尘推开在光线之外，那道青色的光芒径直冲向了天空之中，仿佛不曲不挠地撞进了封闭城市的咒术。  
直到这时它才终于停下——那次撞击甚至振动了整座城市，地面发出了更大的轰鸣，卷起的风将所有尘埃都吹向上方，灰尘不受咒术的阻拦，径直涌向了天空。  
青色的光芒逐渐凝固成型。  
“那是……！”  
左蜂鸟发出一声惊呼。  
凝聚的光逐渐显出它的身影，那是一条覆盖着翠羽的长蛇，在半空发出无声的咆哮。  
是羽蛇。

 

11、

左蜂鸟注视着那个出现在半空的身影。  
翠羽的长蛇，风之神，这座城市的守护者。  
——羽蛇。  
烟雾镜无声地呼唤了那个名字。  
左蜂鸟扭头看向自己的兄长，夜神的眼底满是不可置信的光彩，他确信羽蛇应该留在托兰的王宫内，被锁住神力与身体、只能目睹这座城市的毁灭，那是他的希冀，也是他原本的打算——这个打算其实原本并不在诸神的计划内，烟雾镜改变了一切，只为了那位现在冲脱了束缚飞向天空的神祇。  
半空中的长蛇无声地咆哮，细长的蛇身在半空中游曳，金色的蛇瞳在游移之后精准地找到了自己的兄长、对立的神祇。  
“——烟雾镜！”  
声音。  
再不是呼唤兄弟间的称呼，而是直接将姓名唤出。  
“啊啊……”烟雾镜笑了，他勾起的笑容带着一如既往的张扬，犹如他已经预想到了这个瞬间的到了，“来吧！”  
——可这怎么可能呢，他不会预想到的，前一个瞬间他明明还满眼的不可思议。  
“羽蛇！”  
名字脱口的瞬间左蜂鸟觉得他大概已经知道了答案，他看着烟雾镜化身成美洲豹向那个天空中的身影扑去，所有的一切都犹如它许多年前发生并且它要发生的那样，恍惚中一似乎倒退回了他们中的一个还是太阳，而他们的时代才刚刚要过去。  
“——”整座城市都在那里发出剧烈的哀鸣，巨大的神力在天空中彼此冲撞而后破碎，在那里的两位神祇是创世神中最强大的，单是他们力量的相互撞击就足以让这座城市濒临崩溃。  
左蜂鸟浑身僵硬，他握紧了手中的黑曜石长枪，无数来自过往的既视在这时将他席卷，半空中的美洲豹扑向裹携着风的长蛇，尖锐的爪间带着鲜血的颜色。  
烟雾镜，他。  
一早就已经料到了事情会变成现在这样，他之所以囚禁羽蛇、之所以做出这些事都是因为他已经料想到了会变成现在这幅模样——  
彼此争斗。  
战斗。  
为了这座城市。  
恍然中他听见黑曜石相互撞击发出的声响，城市呜咽着目送他们的神祇进行征战，它知道若他胜了则它还有一线生机，若他败了，这座存留在时间夹缝中的城市也必将灭亡。  
……一损俱损，一亡俱亡。  
这座城市和它的守护神就是这样的关联，从一开始，到最后一刻。  
烟雾镜早就已经意识到了这点吧？了解羽蛇如他，正是因此才会将羽蛇囚禁在托兰的王宫吧？  
那他呢？他在做那些事前他想到了这些吗？他预见到了现在的景象吗？他……会比他的兄长、更加了解他的另外一位兄长吗？  
“喂，你还愣着做什么？”  
黑曜石撞击的声音越来越密集，他听见那些声音，仿佛他正身处战场之上，可笑的是这位战争之神，在他的兄长们争斗的现场却只能远远地观看。  
“你忘了我们是为什么来到这里的吗？”  
他偏头看见特拉克胡潘正瞪视着他，怒目圆睁，他的眼底满是某种急切，迫不及待地想要看见某些事物的景象，那急切宛如一道暗色的火焰，径自燃烧过托兰城的天空。  
天已大亮，而左蜂鸟站在托兰石制的地面上，抿了抿唇。  
“——我记得。”  
他的声音平静如春日的细雨，他想他着实记得很多事，第一次发现烟雾镜和羽蛇间感情时的惊诧与些许了然，看见他们相互隔阂时的半分心痛，得知托兰城仍旧存在时的惊愕，面对沮丧的特拉洛克时的一片寂然。  
这还是他第一次毁灭一个地方，耳边黑曜石的撞击仿若暴雨连成了一线，他抬起头看见烟雾镜和羽蛇战斗的身影，黑色与淡青色的光交缠而后彼此分离，再往后，托兰城的天空一望无际。  
没有云，一定也不会下雨。  
他握紧了手中的黑曜石长矛。  
那些撞击声就这样突地戛然而止，他垂下目光，呼吸耳鼻间满是特拉克胡潘咒术的味道。  
毁灭的咒术需要代价，它需要巫师，需要神的血，还需要献祭的仪式。  
他们是为了看到不同的景象才汇聚于此的，此时此刻，这个仪式要由他来完成。  
长矛被猛地掷出，石与石的撞击声摩擦出激烈的火花，咒术再度发出轰鸣，而左蜂鸟站在那里，平静地注视着来自托兰城的黑曜石长矛深神地扎进了这座城市的地面。

就在他来到这里前，他去做了他想要做的事。  
托兰城王宫的最深处，囚禁羽蛇的牢笼里，他再度站在了那位神祇面前。  
“我就知道你会再来这里，左蜂鸟。”那位智慧之神用闪烁着的翠色双眼，微笑着注视着他，“——而我，也该和我的哥哥做一个了断了。”


	8. Chapter 8

12、

一件事物，由来自它自身的东西毁灭。  
特拉克胡潘觉得再没有比这样的事更矛盾、矛盾而美丽的了。  
他打从内心赞颂着这样的矛盾——他其实比在这里的其它神祇都要单纯，他纯粹地赞美着一切荒谬与毁灭，在他眼底这所有的一切都如此美丽，无论是地面上如同纹路般血色的咒文，还是脚下城市发出的嗡鸣哀嚎。  
连同那两位在天空中战斗的神祇也是如此，特拉克胡潘并不是没有见过他们这样的身姿，可此时此刻的他们却比以往任何时候都更加吸引他的眼球：在那里那条围绕着风的长蛇，他的每一次蜷曲都带来一阵呼啸的狂风，那风就宛如他那被羽毛所取代的鳞片，每一下都带着尖锐与冰冷；而那只美洲豹却有着足以消抹这一切的力量，他的尖爪挥出时带着破风的声响，他并不挪动身体，只是将所有力量聚集于每一次的挥击。  
——灵巧与力量的相互抗衡。  
这一瞬间特拉克胡潘陶醉于此，他醉心于这样的战斗，这战斗在他眼中无与伦比的神圣，仿佛祭典上躺上祭坛的牺牲者，那些人类，他们躺下、死亡，他们临死的挣扎被雕刻在了金字塔的石雕中，而他眼前的这两位神祇，他们厮杀、战斗，他们的战斗看起来如此耀眼夺目，这是一场仪式，特拉克胡潘如此自顾自地认定，这一定是场为了毁灭这座城市而展开的仪式。  
“开始吧。”他听见他自己的声音对自己说道，站在这座城市上的神祇俯瞰着他自己的作品，他看见满眼的血、血、血、血、血，这么多的血红是从什么地方流出淌成现在这些咒术的呢？  
左蜂鸟投出了黑曜石长矛。  
黑曜石长矛扎入地面的瞬间，他听见死亡之哨发出声响，哀鸣遍野，整座城市迸发出了崩溃的光芒，那光芒从他的脚底冲向天空，巨大的能量冲开了道路上所有一切的阻碍，城市的地面分崩离析，破碎的地面腾起无数巨石。  
——他所等待着的，就是这一刻，这个瞬间。  
毁灭的瞬间、崩溃的瞬间、灭亡的瞬间，这座来自第二个太阳纪的美丽城市彻底走向灭亡的刹那，这孑遗自旧日的城市回归它原本道路的顷刻。  
特拉克胡潘兴奋地抬起目光，他日后若是能追想此刻，他一定会想到这场毁灭由他创造，他来到这座城市也就是为此，他知道知道左蜂鸟没有能力完成这样的咒术，他也知道烟雾镜一定会与羽蛇纠缠不休，三位兄弟神有着各自的枷锁，这一如命运般的锁链将他推向了这里。  
……这大概、也是命运的一种吧。  
无需占卜，无需询问任何事物，由他自己所决定的命运。  
城市里的建筑在咒术中逐渐倾倒，原本还隐藏在房屋中的居民逃到了街上，他们将是这座城市末日的见证者，在灵魂中写上这次毁灭的印记。  
特拉克胡潘垂下眼睛，风呼啸着掠过逐渐崩溃的城市，他没有抬头去看左蜂鸟的神情，但他知道他一定正在仰头注视着天空中风与夜风的撞击。  
诸神不会关心一城一池这样渺小的得失，因而他们才能一次又一次地毁灭世界、吞噬子民，特拉克胡潘想，而他、也一定是这样的嗜血者的一员，所以他才能理所当然地欣赏这座城市在风中崩解的模样。

……然而忽然间，风，停下了。

特拉克胡潘诧异地抬头，天空中那条翠羽的长蛇将风收束在身边，蛇身一翻落在了城市一角，他的身后就是托兰城的王宫，只有那栋建筑在这片崩溃中依然屹立不倒。  
而后他的身影逐渐在半空中幻化，蛇身与华丽的翠羽全都消失不见，站在那里的身影特拉克胡潘自托兰城被诸神发现后就再也没有见到过。  
……羽蛇。

 

13、

站在那里的是托兰的王者，主宰着风的神祇，他翠色的眼睛是风的颜色，他的身周即便是在最凝聚之地也能掀起旋风。  
羽蛇。  
他从出生起就站在毁灭的对立面，他从创造造物起就下决心保护他们，他是位偏颇的神祇，他只对自己的造物花费最多的心血。  
……羽蛇。  
这个名字在唇齿喉间翻滚了不知道多少回却没有被最终吐出，明明他之前已经呼喊过无数次这个名姓，美洲豹化成人形，黑色的眼睛凝视着远端的身影。  
他忽然什么都无法说出，站在那里的神祇带着一股让他无法开口的气质，向来肆意而张扬的夜神从未遇到过这样的状况，更何况那是面对羽蛇，他从小一同长大的兄弟、他一直渴望得到的人——有什么不对劲，他迫切地意识到，即便是他们决裂的那天，羽蛇也从未让他有过这样的感觉。  
…………羽蛇。  
那位神祇站在半空俯瞰着这座城市，他的目光环顾四周，烟雾镜几乎已能从他的眼中看到这座城市现在的模样，直到昨天还宁静美丽的托兰城已经成为一片死寂之地，神殿倒塌、房屋倾颓，血红色的诅咒蜿蜒于地，如同鲜血的锁链，它正静静地走向毁灭，正如同第二个太阳纪中它本该的那样。  
站在风中的神祇静静地笑了，他的笑容在带上伤痕的面容上仿佛一只鸟濒死的啼鸣，无奈、却也美丽。  
烟雾镜只觉得寒意陡然蹿上了心头，他从城市的这一头向羽蛇的方向冲去，却在半途被一阵风猝不及防地拍回，城市那端的羽蛇抬起头看向他，他不再笑了，只是即便阻隔着一座城，他依然能够看到羽蛇的目光。  
“——哥哥。”  
司掌着风的神祇说道，声音清冽而柔软，宛如昔日他们正在世界树的枝梢。  
“我果然……还是救不了这里。”  
是的，他救不了这里，毁灭是铭刻于托兰城命运上的路标，这座属于过去的城市只有过去，也必将留在过往的时代，有这座城市的守护者不甘愿接受命数安排，他试图逆流而上，他逆行的距离拉开了他与烟雾镜一城的间距。  
——他们之间，只有一城之隔。  
烟雾镜忽地开始颤抖，他忽然意识到他们之间只有一座城市的间隔，一座城市的距离对神祇来说着实不算太远，但其实他和羽蛇之间从一开始也就只有这一城的距离而已。  
托兰城。  
巨大的荒谬感瞬间将他笼罩，夜神在半空发出无声的呐喊，神的力量冲向荒芜的城市，掀起的砖石与尘土遮盖了所有视线，羽蛇笑了，在这些东西被掀起的刹那烟雾镜意识到了这点，那笑容一下子将他拽进回忆中，在此情此景下，无比荒诞可笑。  
那时的世界还没有从虚无中诞生，他们在那里注视着尚未形成前的无尽海洋，那混沌海仿佛成为了没有尽头的道路，一直延伸到了无穷的远方。  
“这里会有东西的。”羽蛇说，他的手在无意识中握成拳，像是某种决心，“——会有一个有形的世界。”  
有形生于无，所有的一切从无到有，却都有所来由。  
“你怎么知道？”烟雾镜问他，可他其实并不关心这句话的答复，比起那些，他对于羽蛇的手更感兴趣。  
“我就是能知道。”羽蛇答，把自己的手摊开在兄长的面前，“因为没有东西会甘愿自己空无一物。”  
“但如果它们必将毁灭呢？”  
“那么……”羽蛇看着自己的手，忽地笑了笑，“或许它宁愿先毁灭自己。”  
……光与影，生与死，创造与毁灭，一件事情的正反两面。  
即便是烟雾镜有时也会去创造一些什么。  
即便是羽蛇有时也宁愿选择毁灭。

一语成谶。  
一只蝴蝶断裂了的翅膀。  
一片格查尔鸟落下的飞羽。  
一碗鲜血被洒落地面。  
一场风暴消弥于了尚未诞生。

他无法保护这座城市。  
风神说，“但我也不会把它交给你们。”

剧烈的风突地从天空涌向地面，它们穿过特拉克胡潘为这座城市设下的所有屏障。  
无数格查尔鸟从树枝上飞起，六月，它们长长的尾羽犹如这场毁灭落幕时绚丽的幕布，这些鸟儿没有鸣叫却亦不再静默，它们驱动着双翼奔向死亡，天穹之下，就算是最华美的鸟笼亦无法养育这种飞鸟。  
烟雾镜发出一声咆哮，他想起他们的对话，这座城市不会被人毁灭，羽蛇也一样，他宁愿自己选择灭亡；那个被压抑在喉头的名字直到这时才终于得以脱口而出，然而这件事并没有任何意义，只像是毁灭之时的些许余音，徒然地消散在了半空。


	9. Chapter 9

14、

“羽蛇。”  
左蜂鸟听见了烟雾镜的声音，在无数向他们涌来的风中。  
那声音并未如同它的发出者所预期的那样消散于风，而是传到了他和特拉克胡潘所在的位置，那声音听起来不可思议地平静，仿佛因为有着太多的爱与憎，到最后什么都没有剩下。  
天顶的风向下吹来，城市发出比先前更加剧烈的哀鸣，血红的颜色被尘埃覆盖，龟裂的大地因轰鸣而扭曲变形。  
“不可能！我的咒术……”他听见特拉克胡潘的声音，他扭头就能看见妖神脸上混杂着的兴奋与不可置信，这位神祇自愿前来毁灭这座城市，却一定没有想到他将“欣赏”的是一场自我毁灭，这座城市的守护者放弃了这座城，他亲手将它毁灭，只为了在最后一刻依然与带来毁灭的天意逆行。  
左蜂鸟转头，目光却忽地被钉在了城中，战神的眼里闪烁着诧异，那目光催促特拉克胡潘扭头，注视着这城市而今颓败的景象。  
——在混乱的风与咒术间满是倒塌的房屋，这座城市正面临着注定到来的终结。  
然而，正迎向终结的并非只有城市，尽管它的毁灭包含了其它所有。  
“这些家伙是什么时候……？！”  
是人。  
这座城市的居民不知什么时候出现在了破碎的街头，他们跪倒在地，无视于眼前的两位神祇而注视着天空的景色，风一直在吹，他们的面容上没有惊恐，只有虔诚的光芒不断闪烁。  
左蜂鸟到最后还听见烟雾镜叫了羽蛇的名字，可惜烟尘太盛，他看不见他们的表情，他也听不见烟雾镜的声音，夜神在最后对自己的弟弟说了些什么始终无人知晓，但他听见了羽蛇的，顺着风隐约地传来。  
“哥哥。”说这句话时，羽蛇一定在笑，“我会回来的。”  
而后司掌着风的神祇就真正成为了那些风的一刹，消失在了宛如黎明的火光之中。  
没有人能拦得住他。

直到很久以后。  
当左蜂鸟再度想起这个瞬间时他依然会一并回想起他在羽蛇宫殿中得到的那个答案，他的笑容里满是对烟雾镜的情感，只是比起那些，他选择了更为重要的。  
而这世界上已经再没有了托兰城，它的遗迹被精心掩埋在了世界深处，没有废墟，没有余民，在它曾经存留的土地上，那里的人们传说，托兰城的王者总有一天会随日出归来，将所有的荣光与繁荣带回这座城。

而直到很久以后，左蜂鸟在东边的海岸上找到了烟雾镜，这里离托兰城很近，至少以神祇的角度而言。  
夜神坐在海岸上注视着地平线上升起的朝阳，黑夜正在褪去，朝阳的颜色将沙滩染红。  
左蜂鸟在他身边落下，站定，以相似的目光注视着旭日东升，有一颗星正在他们头顶的天空闪耀，预示着黎明即将到来。  
那片天空太远，无论谁的声音都无法传到。  
他们就这样静默地注视着远方，良久，直到烟雾镜打破了沉默：“他说他会回来。”他说。  
“嗯。”左蜂鸟回答。  
“所以我一直在找他。”烟雾镜说。  
“……我知道。”左蜂鸟回答道。  
“但是……”烟雾镜垂下目光，海水也已经变得与朝阳同色，“我找不到他。”  
这次左蜂鸟没有回答他。  
不是寻找就一定能够找到想找的事物，更何况那是羽蛇，他们太过了解彼此，要接近或要回避都易如反掌——对方一定在手心的另一面，这对双生子司掌着天平两端截然相反的力量，他们因此而吸引彼此，又因为彼此的固执而迎来了结局。  
左蜂鸟默然想着，他曾一度以为羽蛇所做的已经成功违背了那个他们一直在遵照的事物，命运或者天意，可后来他意识到无论他做了什么，托兰城都如约在火焰中毁灭，天命并不是个需要他们遵守的东西，就算没有卜嗜，他们一样会走到这里，这才是他们必然的命运，故事从一开始就已经决定了结局。  
良久，沉默一直在两位神祇间蔓延，他们都没有开口，烟雾镜甚至没有转头看向自己的另一个弟弟。  
最后还是夜神打破了静默，他的声音不偏不倚盖过了寂静的潮声，那声音不大，亦不喧嚣，像所有的情感都混杂一处、最后达到的平静与暗淡。  
他问：“他不会回来了，对吗？”  
左蜂鸟注视着远处的那一片璀璨，地平线的尽头有一片阴云，之后大概会下雨。  
“是的。”他缓缓地闭上眼睛，答道，“他不会回来了。”


End file.
